The Transformation of Her, The Never Changing Me
by Rinoma
Summary: My first fanfiction.   It is an one shot about Shinichi and Ran.  Probably age 16?     Ran Mouri. She is the girl who has made my life so hard. She is the girl that makes my heart thump a little bit, just a little bit faster than normal.


_Hi, my name is Rinoma._

_This is my first fanfiction._

_It is a one shot of my favorite Detective Conan couples, Shinichi Kudou (Jimmy Kudou) and Ran Mouri (Rachel Moore)._

_Please Enjoy!_

_**I do not own any of the characters. They are all Aoyama Goushou's people**_

* * *

><p>Ran Mouri. She is the girl who has made my life so hard. She is the girl that makes my heart thump a little bit, just a little bit faster than normal. She is the girl who has always been with me, no matter what. Is it possible to let her go now?<p>

The answer?

A pure, "NO."

**The Transformation of Her, The (N)ever Changing Me**

When was it? When was the time that I first realized that she was a girl? Was it when I noticed she smelled like a flower, a flower that can be crushed right away? Was it when I accidentally went into the bathroom and saw her changing? Or maybe it was just that time she smiled at me so… so sweetly that my heart couldn't resist to thump a little harder.

"Shinichi!"

_Why? Why does it make me so happy when she calls my name?_

"Hey, Ran. What's up?"

_Why? Why does it make me so happy?_

"Nothing. I just saw you from the classroom window so, yeah… How's soccer?"

"It's really fun. I mean, it get's so competitive when guys go for a ball."

"Why are guys always like that anyway? I mean, if I were you, I don't think I'll be able to compete over a ball or something…"

_Why does it make me so happy? Simple. I love her._

"That's how guys are. By the way, how's karate? I heard the competition's coming soon."

_I love her._

"It's going great! Senpai (Upper class man) told me that I could go up this time! I'm so excited!"

_Her laughs. Her giggles. Her smiles... Everything… I want to see more…_

"Well, don't break a leg!"

"Hey!"

Simple conversations make me happy. They allow me to spend more time with her. They allow me to be connected to my childhood friend, my love…

After we were done arguing and playing around, Ran and I both went to our afterschool clubs. Ran went to the Karate Club, and I rushed to the Soccer Club.

A couple hours worth of strenuous exercise was done before it was time to leave school. As always, I waited for Ran, casually, casually, so no one would notice that I was waiting for her.

I peaked into the room to see a Ran who was perfecting her every little stroke. Every movement looked as though it was a flipbook. Page by page, every move was put into a moving frame. The sweat that dripped down her forehead… The way her hair was swiftly moving through the air… Blushed cheeks from all the practice… This was Ran Mouri. The girl that I love so much… She was practicing alone, even after every person had left.

I suddenly realized that I was left behind. Ran had left me behind. The girl that had always been with me for my whole life had left me. She was right there, but she seemed to be off in the distance. Every movement Ran made looked so bright in my eyes. She was changing into a determined young lady. The Ran who had always been with me had disappeared. She was changing.

And did I ever change? I had a growth spurt. My voice had gotten deeper. But those are physical changes that everyone goes through. I never grew mentally.

All of the sudden, I felt something heavy on my shoulder. It was something called fear. The girl that I was in love with was far into the distance while I was near the starting line. Even if I ran to catch up to her, Ran would also run. The distance was not shortening… Run, run, run! Run, catch up to Ran…! …I need to…!

"Shinichi!"

"…"

"Hey, Shinichi?"

"…"

"SHINICHI!"

"…Wha? Wait, Ran?"

"What are you doing standing here?"

"Ah, nothing, just standing… Just about to go home… Lalala~"

"Yeah right… You can quit singing. It is quite disturbing… Oh, and can you wait like a few minutes? I'm going home after I change so… I mean… Like… Do you want to go home with me…?"

"…S…Sure… I'll just wait here then…"

"Thanks, Shinichi!"

"Y… Your welcome…! Just hurry up, and yeah…"

But by the time I had said that, she had already left the scene.

To tell the truth, I was really not ready for Ran to pop out like that. I mean, it is already nerve wracking enough to talk to a girl you like, never mind the fact that it was so sudden.

But then again, I was also really happy… Ran had asked me to walk me home with her and stuff so, yeah… I mean, who wouldn't be happy to walk home with such a cute girl like her?

Even though I would never admit it to Ran, I was really happy that she had asked me to go home with her. It was another chance to be with her for at least a short amount of time…

On the way home, Ran and I talked about many topics. These included subjects such as Ran's next competition, food that we have recently had, schoolwork, and my personal favorite, Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock Holmes is so amazing! He was able to identify where Watson was from and what occupation he had, just by looking at him and shaking his had! He is such a great figure! And his violin skills are unbelievable!"

"You are such a Holmes Freak, Shinichi. But, I guess that's what makes you Shinichi."

"I don't think I would be able to live without reading Sherlock Holmes…"

There was a sudden silence. I was worried because I did not know whether or not I said something wrong. Silence between Ran and me was not too common because we usually have some kind of conversation (unless we are in a fight).

"…Ran? Are you okay?"

I could not take the silence any longer, so I called her name.

"…Yeah, I'm fine… It's just…"

Ran looked up at me with eyes that looked as though she was about to cry.

"…I don't want you to go…"

_…Wait, what? _

"What are you talking about, Ran?"

"…It's just… You look so happy when you talk about Holmes and other mysteries. I can't really catch up to what you're saying so I always feel like you left me behind…"

_Why? She feels that too?_

"Why would I ever leave you? You are my childhood friend and we have always been together… It's me that thinks you are going to leave me behind!"

Because of the small panic that I had in my mind, I uttered these words without much thinking. It was only seconds later when I realized what I had just said.

"Shinichi…?"

"Yeah, um, so… Oh, whatever!"

_I am such an idiot!_

"I feel like you are going to leave me behind. Whenever you do karate and stuff, you look so determined and… I just don't want to be left alone… Ahh! Why am I telling you this?"

Ran's eyes stared at me with disbelief…

"…Shinichi… You also felt that?"

"Yes, okay, I admit it. End of story!"

"Shinichi, I feel like you are going to leave me when you talk about mysteries and Sherlock Holmes. You look like you are having so much fun and… I don't even know if you still see me. Sometimes, I think that one day, you will just disappear off into the world of detectives and become famous… It gets me really nervous and…"

_Is this a dream? Or is the girl I like telling me not to go?_

"…"

"…"

I was determined to say what was on my mind after a few deep breaths.

"Hey Ran? Just to let you know, I am your childhood friend. I plan to never leave you because you have been with me for such a long time and… I kind of need you for some things…"

"Shinichi…"

We both blushed.

"…Shinichi… I can't believe we are always thinking of the same stuff all the time…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"And I'm not going to leave you either!"

"Thanks."

We smile at each other.

"…Ran, let's go. It's getting kind of dark now."

A sweet feeling was taking over me. The girl that I like was thinking of the same thing as me and we both agreed that we would never leave each other…

"Ran?"

The girl was standing there. I walk back to her.

"…Shinichi? There is a couples' event at Tropical Land next Sunday. I don't have anyone else to go so can you go with me…?"

Wait. Wait. Wait one second. No, wait two second. What did I just hear?

"…What?"

"I said can you go to Tropical Land with me!"

_Oh god… This is such… A great day…_

"…Sure, if I must…"

_ "Yah! There are going to the fireworks at night and..."_

_ "That'll be fun. We should ride the…"_

Ran Mouri. She is the girl who has made my life so hard. She is the girl that makes my heart thump a little bit, just a little bit faster than normal. She is the girl who has always been with me, no matter what. Is it possible to let her go now?

The answer?

A pure, "NO."

_I love you, Ran Mouri… I will never let you go. Someday, you will be mine and I will be yours. Someday… Someday…_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading until the very end!<em>

_Please rate and review __Thanks!_

_Rinoma_


End file.
